Gladiator Beast Deck
Certain Gladiator Beasts that cannot return back to the deck are not used commonly since they can stop the flow of switching and make you lose. Those cards however, if used correctly, can add extremely valuable effects. Gladiator Beast Decks took a hit with the release of the March 2009 Lists, which Limited Gladiator Beast Bestiari, one of the most often used Gladiator Beasts. The monsters are the main part of this deck, they can usually be used like a Toolbox allowing you to bring out the Gladiator Beast that you need depending on your situation. The best support for Gladiator Beasts is Test Tiger which allows you to switch in a weak (or strong) Gladiator Beast and activate it's effect. Elemental Hero Prisma allows you to contact fuse into Gyzarus by sending Bestiari with it's effect then use Test Tiger's effect and summon Darius and Special Summon Bestiari. Rescue Cat can be used to summonTest Tiger and Gladiator Beast Samnite in order to search for anotherGladiator Beasts depending on your situation. This type of deck is known as "Rescue Gladiator Beast". Shield Warrior allows a near unavoidable way to switch your Gladiator Beast by taking a few damage. Shrink can help a Gladiator Beast a lot by destroying a monster most of the time and being able to bring out another Gladiator Beast at the same time. Mystical Space Typhoon and Heavy Storm are Splashable cards that work well in this deck. Cold Wave is a very good card to use in this deck, to avoid your oponent spell and traps. ( Also it leaves your Gladiator Beast open to atack them, so a good option too is Hedge Guard. Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield can help prevent a Gladiator Beast from being destroyed. My Body as a Shield can protect your monsters from being destroyed if you don't have the right cards on the field yet, Gladiator Beast War Chariot can patch up Heraklinos's weakness to monster effects. Most Gladiator Beast decks tend to only have 1-3 Gladiator Beast on the field to win, Kaiser Colosseum can take advantage of that by preventing your opponent from swarming. Burden of the Mighty can weaken your opponent's monster for your Gladiator Beasts to destroy. Cards like Gladiator Beast War Chariot and Gladiator Beast's Respite can be easily retrieved from the Graveyard by Gladiator Beast Equeste so you can use them over and over to get reshuffles and keep Gladiator Beast Heraklinos safe. In these cases though only one 1 or 2 of War chariot or Respite sense odds are you can get them out first with Samnite then with Equeste you then retrieve them so its starts the infinite cicle. =Recommended cards= Monsters * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Darius x2 * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * Gladiator Beast Laquari x2 * Gladiator Beast Murmillo * Gladiator Beast Samnite x2 * Rescue Cat x2 * Test Tiger x3 * Elemental Hero Prisma x2 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells * Book of Moon x2 * Gladiator Proving Ground x3 * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm * Cold Wave x2 * Monster Reborn * Smashing Ground Traps * Bottomless Trap Hole x3 * Mirror Force * Gladiator Beast War Chariot x2 * Waboku x3 * Solemn Judgment x3 Extra Deck * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos x2 * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus x3 * Goyo Guardian * Dark Strike Fighter * Black Rose Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon Category:Deck Type